The printing paper product is paper intended to be printed by printing machines and manufactured, for example, for magazines and newspapers. The printing paper product may be coated, such as LWC paper, or uncoated, such as SC paper or newsprint. The main raw material for a printing paper product is usually natural fibre, for example mechanically pulped natural fibre, chemically pulped natural fibre, and/or recycled fibre. In prior art, there are several established printing paper grades with their own established requirements for the properties of the paper. Such printing paper grades include, among others, the above-mentioned SC (super calendered) paper, LWC (light weight coated) paper and newsprint.